Tasks
Tasks are small quests that the player can complete. Each colony has its own task board and the Custom Colony task board can be placed using the Build Menu. The player can perform a task by interacting with the board and choosing to read and accept the task. One new task will be available each day. The player has a deadline until midnight of the same day to complete each task. By completing tasks, the player can earn Task Tokens and items. Task Tokens can be used to buy items. Task Board Shop Task List *Catch 2 Fish **“I think I want some Fish for lunch, but I don't want to get my paws wet. If you catch me 2 Fish I'll give you something in exchange.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Catch 3 Fish **“There's nothing tastier than a juicy Fish! Somebody wanna hunt down 3 Fish for me? My rumbling stomach thanks you.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Catch 5 Mice **“It's the perfect day for hunting Mice! Bring 5 of any kind back to this task board and be rewarded.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Catch 7 Amphibians **“Want to Buy: 7 Frogs or Toads. Mix-and-Match. Cash on Delivery.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Collect 4 Berries **“Got the munchies that only 4 Berries could satisfy! I'm not picky on the variety. In need of an energetic young cat to pick a few for me.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Collect 2 Catnip **“TBA” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Collect 3 Healing Herbs **“Supplies are running low, and I could use 3 more Healing Herbs. That's Goldenseal and Marigold to those who aren't in-the-know.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Collect 8 Herbs **“Our herb supplies are running low. Collect 8 plants of any type today. You can even keep what you find!” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Collect 16 Herbs **“Got a green paw? Pick 16 plants today and your colony will be grateful. Whatever you collect is yours for keeps!” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Collect 3 Bugs **“Don't tell anyone, but I've got a HUGE bug collection in my den! And I want to expand it. Get 3 Bugs for me and I'll pay you.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Catch 9 Bugs **“Hey, sugar! Do you like Bugs? I adore those little critters! And I'm in need of 9 more. I'll reward you!!” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Collect 6 Gemstones **“Got a new art project that requires lots of sparkly stuff. Looking for someone to fetch me 6 gemstones from the mines. Any variety.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Descend 10 Mine Levels **“Seeking adventure? We need someone to explore the caves today! Descend 10 levels in any mine to receive your reward.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Descend 20 Mine Levels **“I'd do this myself, but I'm afraid of bats! Descend 20 levels in any mine and you'll be rewarded.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. *Give 4 Gifts to Foreign Colonies **“In need of an ambassador to deliver 4 gifts of any kind to the other colonies today.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Visit 15 Map tiles **“Scouts wanted! Explore the lands around the colony, then report back. Visit 15 different map regions to complete this task.” **Reward: (Item) and 1 Task Token. *Visit 1 Foreign Colony Capital **“We need to gather intel on what the other colonies are up to today. If you scout out one foreign colony's town, I'll have a reward for you.” **Reward: (Item) and 2 Task Tokens. *Visit 2 Foreign Colony Capitals **“Fancy yourself a spy extraordinaire? Then bring me info on the other colonies! Scout out two foreign colonies' towns today and I'll pay you handsomely.” **Reward: (Item) and 3 Task Tokens. Trivia *Since all tasks are anonymous, the sender of each task is unknown. *The task board has a unique text box, with the appearance of a note on a bulletin board. Category:Colonies Category:Custom Colony Category:Gameplay Elements Category:The Forest Colony Category:The Mountain Domain Category:The Mystic Colony